Wanting Affection
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Chouji just wants a relationship with his sensei like Naruto's relationship with Iruka, but maybe, he wants something more subconsciously?


Chouji sighed, frowning unhappily as he watched Naruto tackle and then hug Iruka - sensei who was soon grinning brightly at the tanned man's shocked face before Iruka - sensei was grinning back at the blond.

"Iruka - sensei!"

"N - Naruto! What have I told you about jumping me? I'm not young like you, you know!"

The blond Akimichi was standing near the marketplace with his ever present bag of crisps in hand as he continued to watch the pair.

"Sorry sensei! Can - Can we go get some ramen now? I'm starving, _believe it_!"

"Sure Naruto! No more than three bowls, okay?"

"Aww... Alright... Ramen ramen!"

Was he feeling jealously?

Did he want to be close to someone like that...like Naruto and Iruka - sensei?

Did he want the relationship that Iruka - sensei and Naruto had?

If so, who did he want it _with _though?

He almost turned his face away, not really wanting to look at them any longer.

They looked so..._happy_, Naruto and his sensei.

Their laughter sounded in the cherubic boy's ears, a pang erupting in his heart as their forms became smaller and smaller. They were probably going to Ichiraku's...again.

The small blond then blinked suddenly when he remembered where he was supposed to be and hurried off towards the training grounds where he hoped his Sensei hadn't arrived yet.

Panting just a little because he had jogged the entire way, he gave Shikamaru a small smile which made his tribal tattoos crinkle up.

Ino was staring at herself in this small pocket mirror, looking vain as usual.

Chouji sighed with relief, moving towards Shikamaru who was laying down under a shaded tree only for both of his teammates to move towards something behind him.

Blinking, the slightly chubby boy looked back and saw Asuma - sensei.

Feeling that same pang of hurt swell inside of his chest for some reason, he kept himself turned away as small hands gripped his bag of tasty edibles, their perfect shape crumbling.

Asuma - sensei spotted his missing teammate, and he smiled a bit as he moved over to the cherubic blond, ruffling his hair.

"Chouji," he greeted warmly, still smiling until the blond suddenly moved away from his touch, seemingly trying to make himself as small as possible while just standing there with his bag of crisps.

He hadn't even released the crisps from the almost invisible torture.

_Hm?_ Asuma thought, arching a slight brow as he inhaled once more from his cigarette before putting it out on the sole of his sandal. There seemed to be something wrong with the boy.

"Chouji?" he called out to the blond as Ino watched this interaction _silently _for once; Shikamaru was lazying about under his tree once more.

"H - huh, Asuma - sensei?" he asked, turning his blue eyes upwards when the male stepped infront of his line of sight, blue eyes looking into brown ones. His grip on the bag had loosened when Asuma had said his name.

The tanned man couldn't help but stare as a small blush broke out onto his cheeks.

Out of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, the tribal marked blond was the cutest.

_And there isn't anything wrong with thinking that_, he thought, smiling a bit.

"You know Ino, boys don't like nosey girls," he murmured. "Go have a seat near Shikamaru. Chouji and I will be finished soon."

The blonde 'hmphed' and stalked towards the sleeping male, sitting down next to him with a somewhat huffy look.

Chouji blinked, laughing a little when he caught the look on Ino's face.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"A - about what?"

Looking towards his other teammates for a moment, he leaned downwards, pressing a soft kiss to the blond's forehead.

"Well, whenever you're ready?"

"Y - Y - Yeah..."

Chuckling at the adorable blush that had appeared on the blond's cheeks shortly after he had kissed him, he ruffled the boy's hair once more and when he got a small smile in return, immediately began to boss the three around.

"Alright you lazybones, time to train!"

"Hai sensei!"


End file.
